


Cinema Date

by arttselen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom Moon Taeil, M/M, sunmoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 30





	Cinema Date

Donghyuck its sitting secluded in the backseats of a movie theatre room, his right leg shaking in an anxious act while he leans both of his arms on the sides of the chair nonchalantly. He's concentrated on the film screen, hating the fact that it was too later for him to catch an early session, and now he was in the relatively empty place watching a horror movie that he never heard before. Every time he got scared by something on the screen, hed grows more impatient to wait for his hyung. Taeil had left him to grab some more refills and popcorn and was gone ever since. The Lee was jumping on his seat once again, startled by the sudden disturbance of a grotesque monster in the dark corner of the principal character's room. He squealed in pain with the thoughtless agitation. No matter how many times that have already happened that night, hed constantly forgets about the plug anal inserted on his butt. 

  
  
— Oh, so you used the time I was absent to have a pleasant moment all by yourself? — Taeil stand by his side laughing softly while locating the things he brought on the chairs supports. 

  
  
And Donghyuck hissed at him when he jumped one more time, astonished by the other presence. — Fuck you. — He declared, looking up at the man dressed in a purple long coat and black outfit. They planned to play like this for the day, but the younger boy would admit that he missed the older's touches if that could give him any contact interaction. Not only he was with a plug walking around in public, but he also was touch-deprived. The misery of that situation was beyond any tormenting provocation. — I despise horror movies now even more. 

  
  
Taeil fixed his gaze on the youngest who on the appearances manifested like a punk, but substantiality was squish as a peach. He walked in front of him, spreading the boy's legs to the sides and bending down to his knees. 

  
  
— I'll tell you an interesting clue, my silly Hyuck, — He massaged the boy's thighs firmly with his hands. — The film its actually ending in fifteen minutes. — He licked his lips, his movements in the other body going up little by little. — What do you think about a bit more teasing? 

  
  
Donghyuck was starving from the sensation of the other touch. He gulped down his saliva, melting on the chair and spreading, even more, his legs. — Please hyung, please. Have fun with me. Use me as your toy. — His eyes grew to plead as he states that in a whispered voice. 

  
  
— Let's play until we go home, my Sun.   
  



End file.
